iv'e been waiting so long
by fangirlingclace
Summary: clace cute one (or more?) shot


(NPOV)

Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec and Izzy are sitting in the lounge room. Clary is sitting on the couch drawing something next to Izzy. Magnus is sitting on Alec's lap on a stool and Jace is standing by the fridge looking for food.

"what are you drawing?"

Izzy tries to look at the drawing but Clary turns away.

"nothing."

"then why are you turning away so that I can't see it?"

"because I deserve privacy."

"hey anyone want some pancakes?" Jace's voice echoes thru room. "yes please" Izzy answers immediately.

"hey Clary, you want some?" Clary doesn't respond, she has her focus on her drawing. "Clary!"

"I'm sorry Iz, what did you say?" She doesn't look up from her drawing.

"do you want pancakes, Jace is making them." She looks up when she hears his name.

"uh yeah sure."

"okay they will be done in 10 minutes." Jace grabs the pancake mix and starts mixing everything together. Izzy stands up and walks to the TV, she starts searching for something to watch. Jace is cracking eggs and one falls on the ground.

"oh shit can someone help?"

"Clary could you help him I'm too busy finding something to watch." Clary looks up from her drawing.

"uh yeah sure." She puts down the drawing and walks to Jace. She picks up the egg shells and throws them away. She grabs a wet towel and cleans up the rest of the egg whites. She washes the towel. Clary turns around to walk back to the couch. Jace also turns around. Suddenly there standing only a couple of inches away from each other. Clary tries to get past him but they both move the same way. Clary starts to blush. Two months ago, Clary found out she was a Shadowhunter. That's when she first saw Jace. She immediately fell for his golden hair and eyes. He was beautiful. His face, his body. Everything. She wanted to kiss him badly. She wanted him and he saw it in her eyes. But she was just a girl who was small chested and she also didn't really have a butt. He dated girls who had everything she wanted. She would never have a chance at dating him.

"sorry" Jace looked down at her, she was a lot smaller.

"it's okay" Jace moved aside. Clary walked back to the couch and sat down next to Izzy who's mouth was wide open.

"what was that?" Izzy said with a big smile on her face.

"what?"

"what just happened with Jace. Do you like him?"

"shhhh not so loud."

"oh my god, really?" Izzy's eyes started to glow.

"yeah I think so. But it's stupid he doesn't like me anyway so..."

"what do you mean. He is completely head over heels in love with you."

"no he isn't." Clary tries to go back to drawing but Izzy grabs her hand.

"are you blind? Maybe you can't see it but I see it clearly." Clary shakes her head in disapproval and goes back to drawing.

"pancakes are ready!" Jace walks towards them and gives them both a plate with some stacked pancakes. He sits down on the second couch.

"do you guys want some syrup?"

"no thanks." Izzy stars eating.

"no." Clary looks at the TV. Jace starts eating.

"so Clary what are you drawing?" Clary looks up at Jace.

"it's nothing."

"can I see?" Clary says nothing for a second but then stands up and gives the drawing to Jace. His eyes widen a bit when he sees what Clary had drawn. It was a drawing of him. She considered drawing him shirtless but is happy she didn't. He smiles.

"is this me?" Izzy almost chokes on her pancake and walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Clary starts blushing again, that damn pale skin.

"it's really beautiful"

"thanks but I'm not done yet."

"what would you need to change about it?"

"maybe that syrup on the side of your face."

Clary laughs. Jace walks to the mirror and wipes it away. He sits back down. They stare at each other for a moment.

"uhm I gotta go to the toilet."

Clary walks to the door but then remembers she already forgot where it is. She walks back in.

"did you forget where it is?"

Jace says with a grin on his face.

"yeah."

"c'mon I'll show you."

Jace walks past her. They walk thru some hallways.

"I don't remember it being this far away."

Jace walks towards Clary. She leans against the wall. He puts one arm next to her. He leans closer to her, she can feel his warm breath. She tilts her head up. With his other hand he cups her face. He kisses her soft. She kisses back. After a couple of seconds, they stop.

"you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

Clary doesn't respond. She kisses him again this time more passionately. He lifts one of her legs up and puts his hand on her ass.

He squeezes it a little, she groans. Her hands run thru his golden hair. His hands are all over her body. He starts kissing her neck and collarbone. He looks down at her.

"I need to get back to Alec and Magnus."

"yeah."

They almost can't let each other go.

"wait."

Clary has a smile on her face.

"I still don't know where the toilets are."

Jace laughs.

"one turn left and then right."

"thanks."

Jace walks back to the lounge room. Alec and Magnus were now sitting together on one of the couches. Izzy was now making coffee and looked at Jace with a big smile on her face.

"I don't remember the toilets being so far away."

She asked grabbing a mug that says: first rule of Shadowhunting: there's nothing you can't do in heels.

"shut up." Jace says with a grin on his face. He sits down in one of the big chairs.

(CPOV)

I pulled up my black lace panties and my black pants and flushed the toilet. I opened the lock and walked to the sink. I was still shocked of what just happen. I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe that he kissed me. Why would he kiss her. She wasn't even beautiful. I hate my figure and how shy I am. Why would he choose me over all those beautiful girls. I walk back to the room.

(NPOV)

Clary walks into the room, trying not to look at Jace. She sits down next to Izzy on the couch. She picks up her sketchbook and turns over to a new page. She starts drawing what just happened. How he grabbed her leg/ass and her fingers thru his hair. She bit her lip at the thought of them taking of each other shirts. she bit her lip even harder at the thought of him shirtless. After half an hour Magnus and Alec stood up.

"where going to Magnus's apartment, see you guys later." They waved them goodbye. Clary was still busy with her drawing when Izzy stood up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed some ice scream.

"I'm also heading of to my bedroom, see you guys later."

"bye, Iz." Izzy winked at Clary and then gave a quick nod at Jace, he didn't see it. She probably wanted them to kiss. She closed the door. Clary walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. She looks at Jace who was now reading a book. She wanted to kiss him even more then before they kissed. She wanted him to do everything he did in the hallway but more and longer.

"hey I'm going to go too, goodnight." Jace put his book back on the shelf.

"yeah, goodnight." Jace walks away. Clary grabs a glass and fills it with water. She goes to her room and puts the glass down on her desk. She switches from her pants to black pajama shorts that show her ass a little bit. She puts on a large white T-shirt. She drinks the water and rushes her hair. Then she brushes her teeth and lies down in her bed. She can't sleep. She keeps thinking about Jace. About his hands on her body. It was like a shot of electricity went thru body every time he touched her. She gets out of bed and walks to Jace's room. His light is still one. She knocks on the door.

"come in!" He looks at the door and sees Clary inside. He didn't expect her.

"what brings you here?" He stands up from his chair and walks to her.

"uh I couldn't sleep." Clary moves closer to him.

"why did you come here then?" He moves even closer.

"because I couldn't sleep because of you." She tilted her head up.

"I keep thinking about that kiss." Then their lips crushed into each other. The kiss was rough. Jace lifts her up and slams her against the wall. His hand glides to her butt. She wraps her legs around his waist. He starts kissing her neck. Every kiss feels like fire. And she loves it. Jace pauses for a moment, he has to look up at her for the first time.

"I love you, Clary."

"I love you to, Jace." They look at each other for a moment. Smiling. But then return to kissing. Clary takes of Jace's shirt. Her hand glides across his abs. He lifts her up from the wall and brings her to the bed. He's on top of her but turns so that Clary is on top. She takes off her shirt. She only has a black lace bralette on. Jace smiles.

"you're so beautiful."

"no, I'm not." Jace sits up.

"Clary you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're perfect. Your body, your face, everything." Clary puts her hand on his abs.

"you're really beautiful to." Clary has I grin on her face. They kiss, rough but passionately.

*next morning*

Clary wakes up. She's lying in Jace's arms. He's still sleeping. She looks at him. Appreciating his beauty. She draws circles with her finger on his arm. He wakes up.

"good morning." He has a big smile on his face.

"good morning." She gives him a quick kiss. She sits up and looks around the room.

"where is my underwear?"

"do you have to get out of bed already?" Jace says with puppy eyes.  
"I guess I could stay a little longer." Jace dragged her on top of him. They kiss till Alec walks in.

"hey Jace I need, oh god..." Alec looked away.  
"can you please put clothes on?" They both search for their clothes. Clary finds her panties and bralette and puts them on. Jace also finds his underwear and sweatpants.

" I can't find my shirt, can I borrow one from you?"

"yeah sure." Jace walks to his closet and grabs a shirt. Clary puts it on. It's almost like a dress for her.

"you look so hot in my clothes." He gives Clary a kiss.

"uhm, I'm still here." Jace walks to Alec.

"what do you need?"

"I need you to get some groceries."

"seriously, you couldn't get those yourself."

"I need to train the new kids."

"ugh, fine." Jace walks to Clary and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"bye."

"bye Jace." Jace walks away. Alec gives a Clary a weird grin and also walks away. Clary finds her pajama shorts and puts them on. She walks to the kitchen. Izzy is drinking coffee.

"hey Iz." Izzy looks up.

"hey clary." Suddenly her eyes widen.

"is that Jace's shirt?" Clary smiles and tries to hide her cheeks that turn red. Alec walks into the room.

"yeah, and of course I had to walk in on them."

"omg Clary." Izzy walked to Clary and hugged. Clary felt warm inside. Like the last piece of the puzzle of her life was finally in the right place.

(should I write a next chapter?)


End file.
